Cocoa with a dash of red
by jin0uga
Summary: Four-shot. "So…a stranger picked out some clothes for you. And you just…took them?" Ruby and Velvet stared at one another unblinkingly. It may be coincidence, it may be fate. Choose which one you want to believe. The story of how Yang dragging Ruby out to buy some new clothes resulted in Ruby getting a new girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters.

**AN**: I actually typed this out a long time ago (aka during my exams) but never got around to posting it. As I've said before, I enjoy pairing Ruby up with different characters and Coco really caught my eye after the last few episodes of season 2. I'm still working on my other two ongoing stories so apologies for not updating for some time! Between working part time, watching anime and trying to fuel my muse, I cannot for the life of me, get up my ass and write! Hopefully this one shot will tide some people over. And I may or may not update this as I have a second chapter planned. This story won't be a really long one. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Yangggg!"<p>

"Stop whining, Ruby."

"But but–"

"No buts or asses or whatever." The blonde huffed and folded her arms. "You _promised_ me that you would buy some clothes this weekend." She finished, glaring at her little sister. Honestly, as much as she loved Ruby, her sister had absolutely zero taste in clothes or fashion. You would think that sharing the same blood with someone as fabulous as she would at _least_ make the girl wear better clothes or something.

"But I bought them already!" Ruby whined and pointed at her paper bag. If one had looked closely, they would have discovered that the most of the 'clothes' consisted of loose shirts with small caricatures of Grimm and baggy pants which no sane person would want to be caught dead in.

Yang snorted inelegantly. "Those _things_ are not clothes." She said and glared at the bag with the intensity of a thousand suns.

"They were cute!" Ruby argued, clutching the bag to her chest.

"No they were not!" She shot back. Ruby began to pout.

"Yangggg! You promised to let me buy my own stuff this time!"

The blonde massaged her temples. "I _knew_ that mistake come back to haunt me."

Seeing that Ruby was adamant at even setting foot inside the store, Yang knew she had to do something before she whipped out her devastating puppy eyed look. Weiss was going burn her alive if the cookie fiend started wearing those _things_ during their missions. The blonde couldn't even refer to them as clothes. '_I don't even care if she wears a damn trash bag._' Yang thought to herself. '_As long as she doesn't wear that._' The future masses would thank her for this. She just knew.

"Y'know what lil' sis?" Yang started. "Let's make a deal."

Ruby perked up at that. Her silver eyes shimmered curiously. "What deal?"

"If you buy at least one _normal_ outfit." The girl stressed the word 'normal'. "I will convince Weiss to let you have cookie night, twice a week."

Ruby bounced on her heels. She loved cookie night. Too bad the heiress always hid most of her cookies to prevent her from having her mini celebrations nightly.

She nodded. "That sounds reasonable enough."

Yang's eyes glinted with triumph. "Agreed?"

"Agreed." They shook their hands, an air of seriousness surrounding them.

"Oh." The blonde shot her sister a cheeky smile. "Did I forget to mention that you've got to show me the outfits first?" The blonde cackled evilly and rushed into the store, leaving behind a stunned Ruby.

She stared. It didn't register in her mind. And then–

"_Yanggg_!"

* * *

><p>The long racks of clothes proved devastating to Ruby's psyche. They were just too many clothes to choose from. She knew she liked red and black, but there were <strong>five <strong>sections dedicated to just those two colors. It was expected of the best clothing shop in Vale, but for a fashion amateur like Ruby it was absolute hell. A fashionable hell.

She felt her eyes hurt just from looking at some of the bright colors…and _why_ in the world were there so many types of red?! Half the clothes she had found in that section had names for the colors she couldn't even pronounce. Ruby was mind boggled. Not to mention that her dear older sister had rejected the clothes she _did_ pick out.

"Nope. No way in hell."

"And why not?" Ruby whined as her sister pushed the tie dyed shirt and pants back into her hands.

Yang grimaced. "Because dear sister," She said with a sigh, "I don't want to die alone in a frozen ice block. Now get going and try to find another outfit. It's getting late."

Ruby smiled. Maybe if she waited long enough…

"And don't try to wait it out either. Or I'll tell Weiss to ban the cookie night _completely_."

She wilted. Her sister was truly the devil.

* * *

><p>"Ten more minutes!" Yang yelled. "And you can kiss your baked pastries goodbye." She was currently lounging on one of the soft couches they placed in the store and was flipping through the pages of a magazine. Ruby jumped at this declaration and quickly focused on her task at hand. Yang let her attention float back to the magazine and left her little sister to her doom.<p>

Her hands shook as she eyed the last section of the store. Only three racks left and still zilch. Forehead matted with beads of perspiration Ruby combed through the first rack.

'_Ohhh that looks nice. Argh no way Yang would allow this.' _She zoomed in on a multi-colored one with small little drawings of donuts on it. '_This should be okay–"_

"Remember, nothing with food on it Ruby!"

"Dust." She swore under her breath. This was trickier than the time she accidentally confessed to reading Blake's Ninja's of love series. This could result in something much worse than death. A life without the taste of her beloved cookies. The sweet smell of chocolate sprinkled over the cookie. The melt in the mouth goodness. The trail of crumbs which she could lick off the plate. The rough and crumbly surface…

As Ruby's mind wandered off into cookie land, she didn't hear the sound of heels closing in on her. Before she had realized it, the stranger was right behind her. Their arm was pressing against hers and it was holding something in front of her face. Startled by the sudden appearance, she squeaked in surprise and tried to move back only to back into the stranger's chest. The soft mounds of flesh clued her in to their gender.

"H-Huh wha..?"

Said stranger grinned. Not that the girl could see of course. Ruby froze, not wanting to accidentally touch something she was obviously _not_ supposed to. From where she stood, she could see the stranger's long but feminine arm covered by a long, brown sleeve. Their bodies were so close in fact, that Ruby could feel something pressing into her hips. It felt familiar somehow…wait, were they bullets? She wondered.

"Here." The stranger spoke. Her voice was confident, not wavering at all despite her close proximity to another stranger. There words were not spoken in any attempt of seduction. It was short, smooth and straight to the point. The piece of clothing dangled in front of Ruby's face. She sort of just stared at it, not knowing what to do. The girl pressing against her seemed to sense her internal struggle and spoke again.

"I've been in this store for long enough to see you struggle. And it's been driving me crazy."

"O-Okay…?"

"That blonde at the entrance. Who's she?"

"Ah- that's my sister, Yang." Ruby's voice quivered slightly. Actually, why was she even talking her?

"I see. And your name is?"

"Y-Yang said never to give my name to strangers?"

It sounded more like a question than a statement. The person behind her smiled in amusement.

"Fair enough. One can never be too careful." She answered. "Then, you won't need to know mine."

The piece of clothing was pushed closer to Ruby's face. Reflexively, her hand shot up to grab it and the stranger chuckled. "I hope you like it. It suits you."

With that said the pressure on her back vanished and the click of heels went farther and father until they disappeared. Ruby was left standing in front of the many racks. With a feeling of disbelief Ruby eyed the clothes in her hands. One of the items was a silver short sleeved shirt with red trim resembling vines which clung to the walls on some of the older houses in Vale.

The second item was a skirt. It was a mix of silver and black with a small rose stitched into the fabric right below the hem. The clothes were simple and not too flashy, just the way Ruby liked them. She had to admit that whoever that was, they had good taste.

Well, much better than hers anyway. But whose wasn't?

"_Finally_ Rubes, I've been looking for you." Yang sighed in relief when she turned down another corner and finally spotted her sister lurking in the furthermost section of the store.

"So, didja find anything?" She asked, and paused when Ruby silently held up the clothes for her to inspect. Taking it gingerly, as if expecting some sort of weird voodoo stuff on them, she was pleasantly surprised to see that they were fairly normal. Nice, even. She whistled.

"Not bad." Yang grinned. "It looks some of my awesomeness rubbed off you after all."

Ruby rolled her eyes but said nothing.

Her mind was still bursting with questions. She knew that whoever it had been was fairly young and female. She sighed. Great, that narrowed the suspects down to about half of the people in Vale. She could sense that she was getting fairly close now. Whoopee.

"Come on; let's get home before it gets too late." Yang said and dragged her to the cashier to pay for their purchases. On the way back to Beacon, Ruby resigned herself to never finding out who that mystery girl was. _Maybe_ it had just been the good will of some stranger who helped a fashion disaster like herself.

What was the likelihood of meeting that person again anyway?

* * *

><p>"Wow, you look great Ruby. Went shopping?"<p>

Velvet complimented with a smile. Ruby blushed and scratched the back of her head nervously while nodding. "Hehe thanks." The younger girl replied with an awkward smile, causing the rabbit Faunus to giggle. She was really just too cute sometimes. The two girls were currently standing outside of the library, having crossed paths when the older girl helped her pick up a heavy book she had dropped.

"Did Yang choose it for you?" Velvet asked curiously. Though the outfit was nice, but it was a far cry from the girl's usual black and red combat top and skirt. The last time Ruby had chosen her outfit, it had been dubbed the month of darkness. She shivered at the memory. A shirt like that should _never_ exist in this world.

"Nope. Actually…" Ruby suddenly looked sheepish. "I had a little help from someone else."

"Oh? Who?"

"I actually don't really know?" Came the meek and somewhat embarrassed reply.

Velvet felt her eyes grow wide. She gaped at the smaller girl.

"So…a stranger picked out some clothes for you. And you just…took them?"

"Pretty much."

Ruby and Velvet stared at one another unblinkingly. Actually, the second year student was doing the staring. The other just shifted from one foot to another, concentrating steadfastly on scuffing the floor with her shoes.

"Does Yang know?" Velvet asked, sounding amused.

Ruby shivered in fear and for good reason. "I-I hope not."

"Did you see their face? Was it a student from Beacon?"

"She was behind me so I didn't see her face. Sounded pretty young, though." Ruby tried to reenact what happened that day, turning away from her friend and facing the wall. "I was just staring at this rack," She said and gestured to the empty space in front of her. Velvet had to hold down a giggle.

"And then?" The rabbit Faunus asked. The two students were so enraptured in their makeshift play that they didn't see someone approaching them. The click of heels did nothing to break Ruby's concentration, while Velvet looked up at the familiar sounds. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Then, I felt someone behind me. I sort of panicked and backed into them, like this–" The girl moved back while still facing the wall not expecting to back into something, or rather, _someone_. It felt eerily similar to what happened in the store that day, causing Ruby to pause and not jump away immediately.

"Hey Velvet, who's your friend?" Coco asked with a smirk on her face. Her eyes twinkled mischievously, though none could see them due to the shades the girl was currently wearing. Velvet, who was preoccupied at staring at her team mate stand really, _really_ close to her young friend, jumped slightly when she was addressed.

"C-Coco!" She said with visible surprise. "Oh, this is Ruby Rose from team RWBY. Ruby, this is my friend and team leader, Coco."

The fashionable student tilted her head as she eyed the younger girl with amusement and curiosity, the smirk never leaving her face.

"So…you're Ruby? Cute name for a girl like you." She purred.

Said girl squeaked and blushed when she felt a warm breath on the shell of her ear. She stumbled away and promptly backed into the wall. Velvet couldn't help but compare Ruby to a small and terrified animal while her team leader could be compared to a predator observing its prey just before attacking. She glanced at Coco, who was still smirking and looking more pleased at each passing second; and had to stifle a grin.

Her leader had never been a patient person.

"Y-You're that-t girl from the…" Ruby trailed off, turning into a darker shade of red when Coco flashed her flirty smile complete with a one arm on hip pose. "I am. Nice to meet you." She said and let her eyes drift down to take in the complete outfit which she had specifically chosen. "It looks good on you, Ruby."

"T-Thanks…" She mumbled in reply. "For y-your help that day, C-Coco."

"Anything, for a cute girl like yourself."

Velvet had to bite down on her lip to keep from laughing. She had never seen her leader flirt before but according to Yatsuhashi, it was deemed as one of Coco's most powerful weapons. Outside of dressing fashionably, of course.

"Ah look at the time." Coco suddenly said. "Hey Velvet, Fox is still waiting for that braille book."

The rabbit Faunus let out a squeak. She was so swept up by the conversation with Ruby that she had forgotten about it. Ruby wanted to sink into the ground and disappear. There was no way she could survive talking to her unexpected savior with stuttering up a storm. Thankfully, Velvet at least had the good sense to drag Coco along with her. She had an uncanny ability to sense when people felt uncomfortable.

She waved goodbye to the younger girl, tugging on her leader's arm as she pulled her away from the library's entrance. Just as they left however, Ruby felt someone pat her butt, and spun around to see Coco playfully waving goodbye as the two second year students went further down the hallway. "We should go shopping together one day, Ruby!" Coco called out, enjoying the way Ruby blushed, the redness creeping down her neck.

"Y-Yeah."

They disappeared around the bend, the leader of team RWBY completely disappearing from their sights. Velvet took the moment to address her leader with a sigh and a small grin.

"Stop teasing the poor girl." She scolded. "She'll get the wrong idea you know."

"Who's says that I'm just teasing?" Coco responded, pulling down her shades to meet her team mate's gaze.

"Well, you better not do anything funny Coco." Velvet told her as they approached their dorm room. "Her older sister is _really_ protective of her. So if you're serious about this, you better do it right." She said firmly causing the cocoa coloured girl to chuckle.

"You're really protective of her, huh?"

The rabbit Faunus nodded. "When Cardin harassed me, none of the students dared to approach me in fear of getting attacked as well. Team RWBY was the one of the few who did. They didn't have to but they did, anyway."

Coco smiled reassuringly at her.

"Hey now, don't worry. I already know what to do."

"Alright. If you say so. Hey wait – where did I put that book?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters.

**AN**: Hey everyone, sorry for the late update! Life hit me with a hammeraxe and I wanted to update this on sat but I got sick and was too woozy to write. This took an entirely different direction than I previously planned so I'll be making it into a four shot instead of a two. I'm so sorry for being trash ;3

* * *

><p>The day was young. Vale bursting with energy, citizens either heading to their place of work or just strolling around and enjoying the day. The students of Beacon melted into the crowd, having got off the airship. The team leader of RWBY fidgeted nervously as she walked down the street, eyes occasionally straying to the older girl beside her. Dressed in a modest long sleeved shirt and skirt, Ruby felt decided exposed and had to stop herself from wrapping her red cloak around herself, an obvious nervous tic.<p>

After passing several shops and not looking at her date at all, Ruby felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the sudden contact and looked up in astonishment. Coco regarded the younger girl with a gentle sort of smile, the ones she reserved for only a select few. "Are you nervous?" She asked, tilting her head the side.

"S-Sort of." Ruby replied with embarrassment, not seeing any point in lying. "I've never been on one before. A d-date I mean." She stuttered.

"Well…don't be." The fashionable student let her shades slide down to reveal a pair of serious brown eyes. "I won't bite." Slowly, she reached for Ruby's hand. Giving the girl ample time to back away, her face broke into a pleased smile when they locked hands; a light blush dusting Ruby's cheeks. Fingers intertwined, they walked at a sedate pace towards their destination of Coco's choice.

Turning down a less crowded path, the two soon came to a halt in front of a neat little rustic shop house. The scent of food and warm coffee wafted through the air, delectable and enticing. Coco smirked when Ruby made a little noise of excitement. Shyness forgotten, the cloaked girl squeezed her date's fingers gently as she pulled them into the shop.

* * *

><p>"Going out with Coco again?" Weiss huffed. Ruby laughed weakly and crossed her arms behind her head. "Hehe, yep." She replied cheerfully and withered under her partner's unamused gaze. Ruby cursed herself for not using her semblance to escape; now she was stuck in the line of fire. Weiss could be very cranky whenever she didn't get her coffee; and her beloved sister thought that drinking the very last can was a good idea.<p>

'_Damn you Yang_', Ruby cursed under her breath. '_Wait till' Blake hears that you were the one who spilt milk on her book.'_

Weiss sighed and rubbed her temples. "You better make sure that you've finished _all_ of our assignments. I don't want you to wake me up at three am, asking me if Grimm have toes."

"It was just one time!" Ruby pouted. "And it's not my fault that the textbook wasn't clear enough. Besides, I needed it for my essay."

"You turned in an essay on Grimm's toes?" Weiss deadpanned. Ruby opened her mouth to reply, but the heiress quickly waved her hand in a panicked fashion. "Actually, I don't even want to know." The girl responded, her lips thinning when she felt a headache coming on. It was too early for this rubbish, and where the hell was her goddamn coffee?!

"You wound me, Weiss." Ruby pretended to wipe away a tear, causing the other go to roll her eyes. "And for your information, I've already done it all!" She said with a gigantic grin. With a dramatic hand sweeping motion, the girl revealed the pile of neatly stacked papers on her desk and smugly invited Weiss to go through it.

"Hmph, really?" An elegant eyebrow rose in challenge. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Suit yourself." Ruby bounced energetically. "But be prepared to eat your words~"

Not believing it to be true, the heiress tentatively picked up some and rifled through it. Ruby watched various emotions flit through her partner's usually cool, blue eyes. Her smirk only grew wider when Weiss' jaw seemed to unhinge itself, her eyes flitting across lines upon lines of words.

"It– you already– wha?" She croaked in disbelief. Even _she_ hadn't completely finished her assignments! And that wasn't to say that Ruby wrote rubbish either. From the paragraphs she read, it was apparent that a lot of thought and research had been put into the essay.

The cloaked girl did a mental high five when she saw the heiress let out a breathless gasp. It was difficult to impress a Schnee, but when one did, boy did it feel _good_.

"Catch ya later, Weisssss!"

Ruby waved before disappearing in a whirlwind of rose petals, the door slamming shut when the girl used her semblance to speed away. The heiress was left gaping at the papers splayed across the small desk, in a state of utter shock. Just then, a small brown card fell out from between several papers. Stiffly, Weiss bent down to pick it up and glanced over the cursive handwriting.

_Have I gotten your approval yet, Miss Schnee? ;)_

_-Coco _

It would be correct to say that Weiss, the so-called resident ice queen, was rightly trolled by the team leader of CFVY.

When the remaining members of team RWBY returned some time later, they would be treated to the sight of their uptight team member standing near the window, forehead resting on the wall, and holding a glass of ice cold water in her hands.

When asked if she was alright, Weiss would just look up with a blank look and promptly return to unraveling life's greatest mysteries by staring at the beige dorm room wall. It was also the only day, which Yang dared to hang a sign which read 'Pillow Princess' on her back, causing Blake (secretly) to pray for her partner's safety.

* * *

><p>"Sooooo" Ruby said, dragging her words out playfully as she walked beside her date. "Where are we going?" Coco shot her a sly smile, the faint lights in the limousine reflecting off her shades. She shook her head slightly in amusement at the younger girl's impatience. While some may have felt that Ruby's cheerful personality could be annoying in large doses, Coco couldn't get enough of it. It was positively <em>energizing<em> to be around someone who made you feel happy.

"Somewhere nice." Coco answered mysteriously. "I've wanted to take you there for some time now. But an opportunity didn't present itself up till now."

Ruby pouted. "C'mon, now I'm even more curious than before."

"You'll see what I mean."

The limousine came to a stop as it pulled into the entrance of a tall, fancy looking building. A sharply dressed man swooped in and politely opened the door for Coco. "Your seats are ready." He bowed forward slightly, holding the door as the two students stepped out of the limousine. Ruby felt extremely out of place in the grand environment, her usual outfit and red cloak sticking out like a sore thumb amidst the low key colours of black, brown and grey.

Silver eyes darted to Coco.

The older student looked stunning, despite the fact that she was wearing her usual brown fitted blouse complete with slim leather pants and combat heels. People seemed to take a step back when Coco walked by, awe and jealously visible on their faces as she strutted past. Ruby felt her chest tighten when one of the smartly dressed men littering the lobby leered at her. Feeling her lips curl into the barest hint of a snarl, she strode forward quickly to catch up with her date, shooting a fierce glare at him.

Not accustomed to someone of such (short) stature shooting menacing looks at him, the man swiftly pulled his eyes away from the voluptuous woman and sped away stiffly. Sniffling in part anger and part accomplishment, Ruby jumped and looked up in surprise when she felt soft skin and cold leather touch her palm. Coco flashed her a smile as she slid her hand into Ruby's. Smirking at the beginnings of a blush, she continued walking while gently tugging Ruby along, heels meeting the ground noiselessly as they entered the lift. Pressing a button, both girls descended to the upper floors where they were escorted into a large crowded hall.

Looking over the sea of strangers scrambling to get to their seats, Ruby felt her blood chill at the prospect of waddling through the many unfamiliar faces to find a spot for them but thankfully, she was led up to one of the many private 'seats' overlooking the extremely long stage.

"What…?" The girl asked curiously, peering over the ledge. "What is this?" Coco was about to reply when the lights flickered and dimmed, drowning the hall in darkness. Ruby gasped, reflexively gripping the other girl's arm in shock. Calming down slightly when a soft hand was placed over hers, her attention was drawn away by the sudden appearance of a single spotlight; shining down on the center of the rectangular stage.

"Ladies and gents!" The melodious voice echoed throughout the large space, grabbing everyone's attention. Low murmurs broke out among the crowd, everybody suddenly tensing in anticipation. "Presenting…!" The announcer drew in a deep breath, Ruby inadvertently mimicking him; her hand tightening around Coco's once more.

"Vale's seasonal fashion line! The theme is flowers of the four seasons!"

Dozens of lights sparked to life, creating a cacophony of click sounds as they swiftly began to outline the rectangular shape of the stage, drawing excited cheers from the crowds. Coco let herself release a small sigh of relief when Ruby squealed in excitement, finally letting go of her hands and leaning ridiculously forward in her seat. She made sure to keep an eye on her date; _just_ in case Ruby decided to lean a little too far out.

"Holy dust…" Ruby said in awe as models began to stride out, sashaying down the stage in glorious outfits. The dazzling mix of colors and adrenaline made her soul sing as she watched dresses flutter elegantly; some glaringly bright while others took on a more subtle approach, instead opting for fancy hems or collars. She could hear the crowd let out 'ohhs' and 'ahhs' at every new outfit, some people clapping politely if it was not to their taste while others cheered enthusiastically if it was. The models strutted out with their own brand of confidence, twirling differently or striking numerous poses and drawing cheers from the crowd.

She sneaked a glance at Coco sitting beside her in a relaxed pose, one arm on her arm rest while the other rested near her own hand. Her usually covered eyes were now laid bare to the world, the designer sunglasses tucked into her pocket. Ruby felt grow warm as she observed the older girl. The dim lighting of the hall barely allowed her to see anything, but the bright lights of the stage shone directly towards them, the angle of the light hitting Coco at just the _right_ angle…

Her facial features seemed as if it were cut from marble, an elegant nose and perfectly curved cheekbones, but what caught Ruby's attention was not that. No, it was her coffee coloured eyes. She always loved the way her eyes resembled the warm and calming drink and despite not being much of a fan of it at first, she had grown to love it soon enough. The same could be said for Coco.

Ruby hid a smile behind her hand, drinking in the sight of her date in all of her intimidating but spectacular glory. It wasn't possible to miss the way she lit up when another gorgeous dress caught her eye, Coco practically glowing at the displays of ingenuity and beauty. She bit her lip to keep from giggling and possibly disturbing the other girl. Just as she was about to turn her attention back to the show, Ruby felt her heart leap into over drive when a soft hand enveloped her own.

"Enjoying the view?" Coco whispered teasingly, glancing at her date with an amused twinkle in her eyes. She hadn't wanted to poke fun at her but the chance was just too good to pass up. Of course, Coco wouldn't admit (out loud) that she was flattered by Ruby's appreciative gaze; the roaming silver eyes making her usually stern expression melt into one of partial embarrassment and genuine happiness. "Well don't let me stop you. Look all you want…"

Ruby swallowed, forcing down her blush when the words were practically purred instead of spoken, the sudden rush of blood to her head drowning out noise emanating from beneath them. "I-I was just, Y-Y'know…" She stammered, looking away nervously. Getting caught in the act of admiring was definitely not part of her plan. She was torn between feeling horrified and wanting to bury herself in the ground.

Just then, a gloved hand reached out to grab her chin, her surprised gaze meeting Coco's determined ones. The younger girl could almost feel the warm breath dancing across her face, their close proximity making her heart flutter. "It's alright Ruby." She said playfully, the coloured stripe of hair tickling her nose. Coco leaned forward, her mouth next to hers and nipped the shell of her ear.

The action made her shiver, hands reflexively reaching out and grabbing her woolen sweater. Instead of feeling annoyed, Coco grinned at the somewhat predicted reaction, using the momentary advantage to hook her arm around Ruby's waist, going beneath the blood red cloak. "I'm. All. Yours." She purred before kissing her.


End file.
